mystman12baldisbasicsineducationandlearningfandomcom-20200215-history
Friend
|-| Overview = | likes = The Protagonist Eating Practice | dislikes = Forget his things (Possibly) | ageandstage = ChildhoodStudents are around infancy to puberty. (Possibly) | occupation = StudentIf he has notebooks, he is clearly a student. | intelligence = Medium (Possibly) | colors = Unknown | friends = The Protagonist | role = Minor Character Mentioned Character | commonfirst = Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning™ Demo (Mentioned) | publicfirst = Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning™ Demo (Mentioned) }} The Friend is a minor and mentioned character in the Baldi's Basics series. It is the friend from The Protagonist, another unnamed character. Background Information Talent *'Eating with help:' The Friend might have an incapacity to eat, so he goes to Eating Practice so he can be helped. Incapacity *'Eating without help:' The Friend has an incapacity to eat and can't do this well without getting teached. Intelligence The Friend's intelligence is debatable, since he is just a mentioned character at the time. Considering his possibly forgetful personality and incapacity to eat, his intelligence is possibly "Medium". Physical Appearance The Friend is just a mentioned character, so he doesn't make a physical appearance. It is possible that the Friend might be a human, since humans are the most common species in the series. Personality The Protagonist's friend might be a kind character like the Protagonist. The Friend is possibly forgetful, like not bringing his notebooks out of Here School, which becomes the Protagonist's mission. Colors The Friend's colors are unknown since he just serves as a mentioned and minor character at the time. It is possibly that he might be a human with tan breed and casual clothing, since this characteristics are more common to humans in the series. Trivia *He and The Protagonist are the only characters to remain unnamed. **Interestingly, both characters have never revealed their face. *There is no mention of the Friend in Baldi's Basics - Field Trip. *Fans have theorized that the Friend might be Filename2, the Secret Ending character. **There's a proof of Filename2 being him since the banana in Baldi's Office might represent "Eating Practice". **The universe takes place in a game, through it is unknown if Friend is outside the game or currently trapped as Filename2. *It is unknown why would the Friend want his notebooks back. **However, it is possible that he wants to conserve them or doesn't want to lose them. References |-| Baldi's Basics = The Friend will probably be mentioned in the expanded Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning™. It is unknown if he will serve as a mentioned character again or will have a face reveal like The Protagonist. Not caring what modifications happen to the game, the Friend will possibly always be the cause of the main mission; collect his notebooks. |-| Demo = The Friend is a minor and mentioned character in the Baldi's Basics demo, but also gives the most important thing; collect the 7 notebooks. The Friend is only mentioned in the Story page. Game & Mechanics To find the game's story, players must go to the main menu and click "How To Play". The page contains The Protagonist's controls to navigate it. Below the controls there's a story, which depicts to the friend at the beginning of the text. Story NOTE: Spelling errors were fixed. |-| Gallery = Demo File:Story.png|Story found in the "How To Play" page below the controls. This story mentions the Friend. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Male